Kenikmatan Malam Hari
by Great Fighter
Summary: Boboiboy tidak menduga jika Yaya akan menginap di kos-kosannya malam itu. Apa yang mereka berdua akan lakukan?


**Kenikmatan Malam Hari**

Peringatan: Cerita mengandung unsur sex, yang tidak suka jangan baca cerita ini.

Selesai dia belajar di Sekolah Menengah Atas, Boboiboy sibuk mencari tempat kos yang dekat dengan universitas pilihannya yang berada di pusat kota. Walau ibu dan ayahnya lebih suka kalau ia tetap tinggal bersama mereka, dia mengerti kalau tingkat kesukaran pelajaran universitas jauh lebih tinggi dibanding sekolah lanjutan dan situasi rumah tidak terlalu memadai untuk seorang pelajar serius.

Yaya, sementara itu, sama sekali pun tak keberatan dengan keputusan Boboiboy. Rumah pacarnya yang berada di pinggir kota memang keterlaluan jauhnya, dan setelah dua tahun ia pun akhirnya kelelahan. Walau untuk berkunjung ke daerah universitas pilihan Boboiboy masih makan waktu cukup banyak, apa pun lebih baik daripada berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya.

Sore itu Yaya sedang berbaring di ranjang di kamar tempat kos membaca-baca majalah yang telah dibawanya dari rumah. Boboiboy sendiri sedang duduk di kursi meja dan belajar giat seperti biasanya. Setelah sekian lama pacaran, mereka merasa nyaman berduaan tanpa berbicara. Tak disadari waktu berlalu, dan ketika Boboiboy berdiri untuk meregangkan badan terlihat olehnya kalau langit di luar sudah gelap.

"Eh, Yaya," katanya, "ternyata di luar sudah malam. Kamu mau pulang sekarang, tidak? Biar aku antar."

Yaya menarik napas. "Aku benar-benar capai. Hari ini aku tidur di sini saja, biar besok baru pulang."

"Oh, begitu," tanggap Boboiboy enteng. "Kalau begitu telpon ayahmu biar ia tak khawatir. Setelah kamu selesai aku juga harus menelpon temanku, minta izin menginap di tempatnya malam ini."

Yaya memandang aneh ke arah Boboiboy, yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah polos. Tidak mengerti maksudku rupanya, pikirnya.

"Kamu tak perlu menelpon temanmu," kata Yaya dengan agak ketus.

"Ha? Kenapa? Katamu kamu mau tidur di sini."

"Ya iya, memang begitu. Maksudku . . ." kata Yaya pelan, pipinya memerah, "malam ini aku mau tidur sama-sama dengan kamu."

Mata Boboiboy terbelalak, dan pipinya pun memerah pula. "Ti-Tidur sama-sama? Jangan! Ayah kamu sudah percaya sama aku!"

"Hanya tidur saja kok!" balas Yaya. "Lagipula kita kan sudah tunangan. Atau jangan-jangan kamu masih mau mundur? Selama ini kamu main-main ya?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu." Boboiboy tak bisa mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Yaya benar: mereka pasti akan menikah suatu hari nanti, dan lagipula . . . lagipula. . . tak ada salahnya kan, kalau hanya kebetulan berbaring di ranjang yang sama di bawah seliumt yang sama?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yaya setelah menunggu beberapa lama.

Boboiboy pun mengangguk perlahan. "Ya sudah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Malam ini . . . kita tidur sama-sama.".

Karena dia memang tidak merencanakan bermalam di sana, Yaya tidak membawa pakaian ganti dan terpaksa meminjam sesuatu dari Boboiboy berupa kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Warna dan coraknya terlalu norak untuk Yaya, tetapi pakaian-pakaian Boboiboy yang lain jauh terlalu besar untuknya dan toh ini hanya untuk tidur. Bukan masalah.

(o)(o)

Boboiboy masih sibuk belajar ketika Yaya menguap untuk kesepuluh kalinya malam itu.

"Sudah, kamu tidur saja dulu," kata Boboiboy, punggungnya masih membelakangi Yaya. "Tak perlu tunggu aku."

"Kamu janji tak akan tidur di lantai?" Lantai di tempat kos itu keras dan dingin, dan Yaya tak mau menyusahkan Boboiboy karena keegoisannya.

"Iya, aku janji."

Ketika dia akhirnya selesai belajar, Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang sudah terlelap tidur dan menghembuskan napas putus asa. Masih ada bagian darinya yang ingin lari dari situasi ini, tapi dia sudah terlanjur janji pada Yaya dan rasa kantuknya pun tak tertahankan.

Boboiboy mematikan lampu meja belajarnya dan mulai menanggalkan bajunya karena dia memang selama ini tidur hanya dengan mengenakan kaus singlet dan celana pendek. Di kegelapan yang melingkupi, dengan hati-hati dia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping perempuan yang disayanginya.

(o)(o)

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melewati jendela dan membangunkan Boboiboy dari tidurnya. Kejadian kemarin masih belum teringat kembali dan dia setengah kebingungan melihat sesuatu yang kuning tergeletak di sampingnya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur, ia terduduk dan menyadari kalau itu kaus kuning yang sudah lama tak pernah ia pakai karena tak sengaja menyusut waktu dicuci untuk pertama kalinya. Kaus yang kemarin dipinjaminya kepada Yaya.

"Boboiboy, kamu sudah bangun?"

Boboiboy menengok ke arah suara perempuan itu, dan matanya langsung terbuka ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di pandangannya. Yaya sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya menghadapi dirinya . . . tapi tanpa sehelai baju pun di tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi dadanya dan dia duduk dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga kemaluan di antara kakinya tersembunyi, tetapi apa yang dapat dilihatnya masih membuat Boboiboy terperangah. Selama ini Yaya setengah telanjang saja belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Ya-Yaya, kenapa kamu begitu?" Dia tergagap, kelabakan. Walau ada perasaan tak enak dalam dirinya, dia tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya kepada tubuh telanjang Yaya.

Yaya tak menjawab. Wajahnya kemerah-merahan, mungkin malu, mungkin kedinginan. Dia tetap menatap Boboiboy tanpa banyak ekspresi, dan setelah ragu-ragu sejenak akhirnya ia berdiri dan memperlihatkan ketelanjangannya dari pinggang ke bawah. Mata Boboiboy semakin membesar ketika mereka sampai ke daerah tubuh yang terjepit di antara perut dan paha. Badannya mulai bereaksi.

Boboiboy gemetar, tapi Yaya belum selesai. Pelan-pelan kedua tangannya diturunkannya dan ditaruhnya di belakang punggungnya, dan ia pun berdiri begitu saja membiarkan Gohan melihat dengan bebas bagian-bagian pribadinya yang selama ini tersembunyikan. Kedua buah dadanya yang bulat . . . puting susunya yang berwarna merah muda . . . pinggangnya yang ramping . . . perutnya yang mulus dan rata . . . pinggulnya yang lebar . . . rambut tipis yang menutupi kemaluannya . . . entah kenapa menarik sekali semuanya.

"Kamu suka melihat aku begini?" tanya Yaya, masih agak malu-malu.

"Ti-Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Boboiboy cepat menyahut walaupun ia masih tertegun menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Badan Yaya mungil. Kulitnya putih. Rasanya pasti lembut.

Yaya seperti tak percaya dan mulai melangkah kearahnya. Boboiboy masih gemetaran dan memusatkan matanya pada pusar Yaya, yang lebih aman dibanding bagian tubuh lain, tapi ia tak menolak ketika Yaya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan mengusap-ngusapkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Betul. Lembut.

Yaya kemudian duduk di pangkuan Boboiboy, dan kali ini satu tangan Boboiboy dituntunnya dari pinggang ke perut dan pelan-pelan naik ke dada. Mata Boboiboy pun pelan-pelan turun, makin lama makin ke bawah. Dia masih tak percaya tangannya sedang hinggap di payudara seorang perempuan, dan bukan sembarang perempuan pula, melainkan kekasihnya. Dia menelan ludah ketika pandangannya sampai ke daerah tubuh yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik yang begitu dekat dengannya. Yaya pun mendesah dan mendekati telinganya untuk berbisik mesra, "Aku mau jadi milikmu seorang."

Telinga Boboiboy pun terasa panas, dan tak bisa dilawan lagi hawa nafsunya. Yaya sendiri yang membujuknya untuk tidur sama-sama. Yaya sendiri yang menelanjangi dirinya. Yaya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia mau. Kalau sudah begini . . . dia juga masih laki-laki kan?

Satu tangan merangkul Yaya, dia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengibaskan semua bantal dan selimut ke lantai supaya tak ada yang bisa menghalangi. Dengan lebih hati-hati direbahkannya Yaya di atas tempat tidurnya, dan diciumi seluruh wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian tangannya sudah menyentuh semua bagian tubuh perempuan yang tak seharusnya disentuh laki-laki, mulai dari bahu sampai paha.

"Aku sayang kamu," kali ini Boboiboy yang berbisik mesra. Dia tak mau Yaya menyangka kalau tindakannya hanya sebagai binatang belaka.

"Aku tahu," Yaya balas berbisik.

Boboiboy lantas menanggalkan pakaian dalam yang masih dikenakannya. Ada sedikit rasa aneh melakukannya sambil ditonton seseorang, tapi wajah Yaya begitu pasrah dan mengundang. Lagipula, ini tahap terakhir dalam bercinta bukan? Akhirnya . . . akhirnya mereka akan menyatu dan benar-benar menjadi kekasih abadi bukan?

Boboiboy mengambil sebuah dasi panjang miliknya yang tergantung di gantungan pakaian, lalu kembali naik ke ranjang.

"Yaya, tanganmu aku ikat, boleh ya?"

Yaya tidak menduga Boboiboy akan meminta hal itu. Namun, itu bukan masalah baginya.

"I-iya, terserah kamu aja."

Yaya kemudian menelungkupkan tubuhnya, dan kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas pinggangnya, dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya ia silangkan.

Boboiboy mulai melilit pergelangan tangan Yaya dengan dasinya, lalu mengikatnya dengan cukup erat, agar tidak mudah dilepaskan oleh Yaya. Setelah selesai, Boboiboy mendudukkan Yaya lagi di pangkuannya. Penisnya kembali mengeras begitu pantat Yaya tepat menindih kemaluannya.

Kedua lengan Boboiboy kini berada di sela-sela lengan dan tubuh Yaya. Tangannya mulai beraksi. Kedua puting susu Yaya ia cubit dan ia mainkan, sambil sesekali meremas payudaranya, membuat tubuh yang empunya menggeliat karena sensasi geli namun nikmat.

"Ah, geli Boboiboy!" Yaya masih menggeliat kegelian. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa menyingkirkan kedua tangan Boboiboy yang asyik memainkan puting susunya karena kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang tubuhnya dan terhimpit oleh tubuh Boboiboy. Belum lagi napas Boboiboy yang menderu-deru mengenai lehernya, membuat rasa geli yang Yaya rasakan semakin tak tertahankan.

Boboiboy merebahkan tubuh Yaya lagi di atas ranjang. Tampak payudara dan putingnya mengeras dan sangat menonjol akibat telah dimainkan oleh Boboiboy. Sementara itu wajah Yaya hanya menunjukkan ekpresi pasrah, bersiap dengan permainan selanjutnya dari Boboiboy.

Boboiboy begitu puas melihat Yaya tidak berdaya dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat. Perlahan ia mulai memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Yaya. Penisnya yang sedari tadi sudah sekeras kayu sudah siap memasuki vagina Yaya.

"Kamu sudah siap?" Boboiboy ingin memastikan.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk, dan perlahan-lahan Boboiboy merebahkan dirinya di atas Yaya. Penisnya ia masukkan ke lubang vagina Yaya pelan-pelan. Setelah masuk, Boboiboy menggenjot naik turun penisnya, membuat Yaya mendesah. Desahan Yaya tentu saja membuat birahi Boboiboy semakin memuncak.

Baru beberapa detik setelah penis Boboiboy masuk ke vagina Yaya, tiba-tiba...

CROOT...

Boboiboy terbangun dan berkedip. Di sekitarnya masih gelap. Ada suara orokan halus di sampingnya, dan ketika menoleh disadarinya kalau suara itu tak lain datang dari Yaya, dan percakapan mereka kemarin sore kembali ke otaknya. Masih terkantuk-kantuk, Boboiboy berusaha tidur kembali. Ketika itulah dia teringat akan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya, dan disadarinya celana dalamnya basah. Oh . . . itu semua hanya mimpi? Rasa pertama yang datang padanya adalah kekecewaan. Apa yang dia katakan dalam mimpi benar. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih laki-laki. Rasa kedua adalah perasaan bersalah. Kalau saja Yaya tahu mimpi macam apa yang mampu dialaminya, pasti dia tak akan pernah mengajaknya tidur sama-sama. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, Boboiboy bangkit berdiri dan memindahkan bantalnya ke atas lantai. Dia masih belum tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya besok sewaktu Yaya memarahinya, tapi kalau benar-benar terjepit mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau Yaya diberitahu tentang mimpi itu.

Tapi entahlah. Apapun yang terjadi, yang penting ia mendapat pengalaman seksual yang sangat memuaskan, meskipun hanya dari mimpi.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
